A device can use a local clock to synchronize information that is exchanged with another device. For example, a device can provide a receive clock for receiving display information from an active display source. To receive an incoming video waveform correctly, the receive clock should be accurate over the course of an entire video frame. Additionally, for video waveforms such as those used in the DisplayPort digital display interface, clock recovery with active clock drift adjustment is to be performed by the receiver, to account for any difference in clock frequency between the transmitter and receiver.